


Always You

by miyazens (dojaely)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shoyo, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, i wrote this while i was sick lol, they're so cute, we need more tsukikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaely/pseuds/miyazens
Summary: Tobio is sick and Kei is willing to drop anything just for his King.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 242





	Always You

"Tsukishima, your phone has been buzzing non-stop. _Please_ do something about it." 

Tsukishima sighs and mumbles a short apology to Goshiki. By some stroke of luck, they attended the same university and had some classes together.

He plucks his phone from the desk he shared with three other students. He ignored the look they gave him and curiously unlocked his phone to see what or who was causing such a distraction. Kei admits to himself that even he was getting annoyed with the constant vibration of his phone every two minutes. He didn't like using his phone in class but this seems to be urgent, though not urgent enough to call him yet. 

His brows furrow when sees that he's got over thirty messages from Yamaguchi and another twenty from Hinata who was halfway across the world in Brazil. Kei tries to suppress the nagging feeling that's building up inside of him because he already had an idea what it could be. There was no message from the person he was expecting it from. 

11:34 **YAMS** : tsukki, ik u have class but this is an emergency

11:34 **YAMS** : it's rly important

11:34 **YAMS** : like a boyfriend type of important

11:34 **YAMS** : not that i have one bc i have a gf 

11:36 **YAMS** : tsukki, it's ur boyfriend

11:36 **YAMS** : the emergency is ur bf 

11:38 **YAMS** : kags has fever

At this, he raises a brow as his brain tries to process Yamaguchi's messages. 

He scrolls to the other messages and sees the same content. Hinata's messages were also the same, telling him to go check on his boyfriend because of his condition. Kei knows Japan is ahead of Brazil by twelve hours so it must be bad if even Hinata messages him about it. 

Kei reads more of Yamaguchi's messages regarding his boyfriend's condition, how he only went to Kageyama's apartment to drop by something he borrowed only to find Tobio wrapped in his duvets, lethargic, burning up, hungry, and looking for his boyfriend. In that order, Yamaguchi says. 

Goshiki gives him a pointed look, one he responds to with a raised brow. Goshiki points to the front and Kei curses in lowly. He was five slides behind already. This professor was one who didn't share his ppt with the class so you have to make sure you have notes or else. He sighs, dropping his pen on the middle part of his notebook and stared at the black screen of his phone.

There are more pressing issues at the moment and it isn't his notes. Sure, it's only a minor class but Kei didn't like skipping classes. He never did because it never sits well with him. 

It's a Friday and it's his most packed class in the whole week. This class will take another hour and a half, and after a ten minute break, comes his other two hours long class. He really couldn't attend Tobio right now.

11:46 **Tsukki** : yams, please take him to the hospital. i have class and i don't get off until 4pm, the latest

He was about to put his phone down and catch up with his note taking when it buzzed again, Yamaguchi's name popping up in his notifications. 

11:46 **YAMS** : he says he doesn't wanna

11:47 **YAMS** : he's acting like a big baby it's cute hehe

11:47 **YAMS** : srsly dude i can't get him out of bed 

11:47 **YAMS** : COME HERE

Kei sighs and racks his brain for any solution and lights up when he comes up with one. 

11:49 **Tsukki** : tell miwa nee-san to take care of him first until i finish class

When he doesn't get a reply for a full minute, he sits his phone down on the desk. He focuses his attention on the powerpoint presentation until his phone buzzes again. Kei doesn't even bother to see the disgruntled look his seatmates send him. 

11:51 **YAMS** : kageyama says she's in tokyo right now

11:51 **YAMS** : tsukki pls just come over nd attend to ur boyf 

11:52 **YAMS** : he's in a rly bad shape y know like hinata bad during first year

Kei curses, not minding Goshiki who jumped a little by his side because of shock. His mind is already going into different scenarios. His King didn't really get sick. Tobio cares about his health above all else wouldn't let something as little as a fever get to him so this must be the first. 

He couldn't really wrap his head around the idea of Tobio getting sick. He's the poster model of what a good athlete should be. Proper exercise, balanced meals, and all. Kei knows that he takes vitamins because Tobio urges him to take them too, what with both of them being volleyball players in their university. 

Debating whether he should just up and go or remain in class didn't take long for him. Kei knows he'll just end up thinking about his boyfriend in class anyway so might as well take care of him now. 

He opens his phone and shoots Yamaguchi a message that he'll be there as fast as he can. 

11:55 **YAMS** : finally

11:55 **YAMS** : buy medicine and food btw, his fridge is empty

11:55 **YAMS** : oh and ofc milk, he's out of 'em too

Kei rushes to gather his things and shove them inside his bag, whispering while talking to Goshiki quietly. 

"Send me notes about this class," he says. 

"Okay," Goshiki agrees slowly and spares him a glance before returning his attention to the front. "Everything okay?" 

"Tobio's sick." 

Goshiki nodded in understanding and agreed he'll send him the rest of the notes later on. He says his gratitude as he gets out of his seat and heads to the exit, slamming the door in his haste. He didn't even care anymore. 

He made sure to drop by the pharmacy to get some medicine before deciding to do some quick grocery shopping as well. Kei knows that his King didn't like convenience store food so he decided to cook for him instead. He got all the necessary ingredients for rice porridge and curry just in case. Of course, milk. Tobio wasn't specific with brands but he got him his favorite anyway. 

The bus ride to Tobio's apartment took about fifteen minutes and Kei spent it reminiscing about their relationship. 

It was second year when all five of them got close with each other. Kei wasn't sure how it happened, it kind of just did. All four players and Yachi often hang out together if they weren't busy with clubs until he found himself talking to each one of them alone. He talks to Yachi about managerial things, helping her with her job as club manager, discusses blocking strategies with Hinata, comes to school with Yamaguchi and goes home with him, and finds himself sitting quietly with Kageyama in and out of club practice. Of course, the taunting and jabs are still there but they're not as sharp or cutting as they used to be. Frankly, their senpais were just glad they finally came along.

One day, he realized he's been hanging out a lot with Kageyama and even walked home with him a few times. He doesn't even notice until Yamaguchi asks him about it one time. 

He realized he liked Kageyama after that, more than what friends should be. During their third year, he finally confessed his feelings and said to hell with it. Kei needed to say how he felt before it was too late. 

Kei was ready for rejection so imagine his surprise when Kageyama accepted his feelings and felt the same way. His worries didn't stop there. Everyone knew Kageyama would go pro one day along with Hinata. Unlike their tangerine haired friend who set his sights to Brazil since second year, Kageyama was surprisingly quiet about his plans.

Kageyama told him about it two months before graduation.

Kageyama's parents wanted him to get a degree before he went pro so he could have a fallback in case it doesn't work out. Kei snorts at him when he tells him this because it's Kageyama Tobio. Professional teams have their eyes set on him since their first year, always trying to one up each other just so he would join them. 

Now, Kei's trying to get an art degree so he could work in Sendai Museum and Tobio surprisingly did well in Accountancy. Although Kei had to help him out with some subjects, he didn't mind because he gets to spend more time with Tobio. Tobio makes up for it in other ways. 

When he got his stop, he almost sprinted to Kageyama's building and willed the elevator to move faster until it got him to the right floor. 

He uses his spare key, careful not to make too many sounds in case Tobio is asleep. He sees Yamaguchi stepping out of the kitchen holding a bottle of water to his lips. 

"Is he awake?" 

Yamaguchi shakes his head as he sets down the half empty water bottle on the kitchen counter. 

"I finally got him to take a nap but I guarantee you he'll be looking for you when he wakes up," Yamaguchi explains. 

"I see. Thanks for taking care of him, Yams." 

Yamaguchi waves a hand in dismissal and zips up his jacket, clearly indicating that he'll be leaving. 

"Good luck there, Tsukki. It looks contagious. You can't both be sick, okay?" Yamaguchi warns. 

Kei hums in reply, preparing the ingredients in the kitchen. He hears the lock set after the front door closes and starts cooking rice soup. He's sure Tobio will be hungry when he wakes up. 

In all the times Kei has known Tobio, he's only been sick once and that was when there was a flu going around. Kei was so worried when Tobio didn't show for morning practice because that would be so unlike him. He'd usually be the first in the gym along with Hinata. 

Later on, he got a call from Miwa nee-san that Tobio was brought to the hospital because of it. Kei bolted out of school, earning a few shocked gazes from his peers but he didn't pay them any mind. That night, he spent it beside Tobio's hospital bed, hand clasped in his. He didn't go home and even roped Akiteru to cover up for him with their parents. 

Thinking of a sick Tobio brings a small smile to his lips. Sure, his boyfriend is a little clingy in private but he was more so when he's sick. Kei didn't mind it one bit because he's the only one he gets to see this side of Tobio.

When he's sure the food is ready, he lets it sit on the stove and heads to Tobio's room. 

Kei took a step back and surveyed the surroundings. There were tissues pilling up on the bedside table and at the foot of the bed. There's a half empty water bottle on the floor and then nothing else. No lights were turned on save for the small sliver that came from the curtained windows. 

"Kei?" 

Kei comes closer to the Tobio shaped lump on the middle of the bed and reaches to feel his forehead. 

"Yes, baby? I'm here." 

Tobio's head pokes out of the blankets and blinks blearily at him. Kei tries to suppress the smile beginning to break out of his face. His boyfriend looks adorable. 

Kei helps him sit up and this time, he doesn't stop the smile that's forming on his face. Tobio was still in his blue pajamas and had Kei's favorite green hoodie with a dinosaur print in front over it. It was slightly large on him so he looks smaller than he usually did. He recalls telling Tobio that this particular clothing of him was missing about a week ago. He should've known the red of Tobio's ear back then indicated he was lying when he said he didn't have it. Kei decides not to point it out now but stores it in his mind for teasing purposes later on.

Kei stands up to get a bottle of gatorade but Tobio catches his wrist, peering up at him with a pout. 

"Don't go," he croaks out. 

"I'll get you a drink first. Is that okay, King?" 

Tobio's eyebrows furrow and the pout remains on his lips. Kei waits patiently for his response. 

"Will you come back?" 

Kei chuckles at the question and goes near to Tobio, contagious or not, be damned. He pecks Tobio's forehead and looks him in the eye. 

"Of course, I will. I just have to grab some things in the kitchen, okay?" 

Tobio nods like a petulant child. Kei feels his eyes following him so he leaves the door open so Tobio can still see him in the kitchen. He grabs a few medicine and the gatorade before going back to his beloved. 

He opens the bottle and hands it to Tobio who drank greedily, clearly bordering dehydration in his state. 

While he drinks, Kei grabs the small trash can near Tobio's bed and starts cleaning up the mess. Tobio's eyes remained on him, watching him and waiting for him to finish.

When he sets the trashcan down and lathers his hand in alcohol just to be safe, Tobio looks at him pleadingly. 

"Can we cuddle now?" 

"Not yet, baby. You have to eat first and take your medicine." 

There's a whine from Tobio as he tries to burrow deeper in his blankets. Kei chuckles at his display. 

"Yamaguchi made me take medicine already." 

Kei nods. He places the back of his hand to Tobio's forehead and hums. His temperature was still high. He noticed the slight shiver from Tobio and made up his mind. 

He yanks one side of the blanket open, sending a sheepish smile towards Tobio who hisses at the cold. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Kei rolls his eyes. 

"Getting in bed with you, duh. Now, scoot over baby. Let's cuddle, yeah?" 

Tobio's eyes light up and Kei would deny it to anyone that his heart stuttered at the sight. A small smile is on his lips as he slips on the bed, arms wide open for Tobio. His boyfriend eagerly comes for his warmth, shuffling until he's comfortable. 

There's only silence for a while as Kei runs his hand over Tobio's hair. He knows Tobio likes it. When he thinks Tobio is asleep, a mumble comes from his boyfriend whose face is pressed against the side of his neck. 

There's a hot fan breathing on his skin as Tobio speaks.

"What if you get sick, Kei?" 

Kei chuckles in response. Tobio looks up at him curiously, like a lost puppy. 

"Baby, I already knew that when I came here. It's okay." 

Kei feels his hesitation as he loosens his hold against him but Kei pulls him back, resuming to run his hand on Tobio's hair. 

"Thank you, Kei." 

"You don't have to say that, Tobio. Anything for you." 

Tobio hums against his skin and that sends a shiver up his spine. If Tobio noticed his hand stopping its activity on his hair, he doesn't say anything about it.

"Will you stay the night?"

"If that will make you feel better."

Tobio peers up at him from his lashes, a sleepy smile on his face.

"You always make me feel better." 

Kei's heart stutters and he feels a blush forming on his cheeks. Two years of being together and Tobio never fails to turn him to a mush. 

"Then I'll stay." 

At the back of his mind, leaving was never an option especially with Tobio in the condition he is now. He pulls Tobio closer and places another kiss on his forehead. 

"We have to eat later on, okay? I made soup and bought a lot of other food." 

"Hmm. You're the best, Kei." 

Kei doesn't say anything as he continues to run his hand on Tobio's hair until his body sags against his. Tobio is finally asleep when Kei feels his eyelids drooping. 

"I love you, King." 

He whispers those words and let's sleep take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tskkg gdm on twitter who made my creative juices flow at like four in the morning as we brainstorm for something that we're working on. 
> 
> this is purely self indulgent and maybe a little of me projecting bc im a little sick too. how i wish i have a tsukishima kei of my own. 
> 
> anyway, validate me with comments please 🥺 have a good day! <3


End file.
